monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-81.151.59.194-20191223103209/@comment-39644519-20191223141103
“Firstly the argument that santerion takes 2 turns to disable. Almost every trait disable move has PER with it, so works the same for eisul as Santerion” There are like 3 monsters who have it in the same move. Draghar, Pumpseed, Thundeer, and maybe another that I can’t think of. Thalassa doesn’t have them in the same move. Fusion doesn’t. Crabby doesn’t. It really doesn’t work the same at all. “Meanwhile, Eisuls mega taunt can be removed with PER, which is super Simmons: almost every new monster being released has it.” I don’t know what super Simmons means (check your grammar please), so I’m not going to answer that one. But your point about almost every new monster having per I can do something with. Let me start off by saying you’re right. Most of them do. But many of the newest deniers and supporters (attackers and tanks tend to not have per or TD anyways. There are exceptions, but many don’t) have TD as well, making them even more effective against Santerion than Eisul. Crabby? Has TD and PER. Wickah? Has both. Thundeer? Has both. I feel like you’re just trying to avoid saying that becuase it will hurt your argument that Eisul is worse. “Santerions best moves are also reliable. 70 damage to one + 2 random tortures is alway an amazing attacker moves (Which is way better than AiE.” If the effects are random, that’s literally what unreliable means. You can’t count on any one effect like Eisul. “He has incredible heal moves and attacking moves: A 45 AoE and 50% AoE heal is amazing. He has NER, which incredibly useful and can also reactivate mega taunt if trait disabled. He has PER to remove buff from the enemy.” You talked about attacking moves in the previous sentence as well. I’ll cover that here. Why on earth would you use Santerion as an attacker? He’s a tank. That’s like using Thalassa with life runes. It doesn’t work. His attacking power doesn’t matter if he’s not going to get many turns and he has to tank hits anyways. The per and NER thing is helpful for him to have, and that’s a legitimate advantage over Eisul. But still, he won’t get to use them as much as a normal support other than a tank would, becuase he will often be denied while another supporter/denier/whatever would be protected by a tank. If you’re solely relying on him for your per or NER, you’re not going to have it as much as you would like and be weak against tanks like Eisul who require per as well as TD. “The Artifact trait can not be a con. It makes him immune to control and torture, so he becomes insanely difficult to kill., especially with all the heal.” I never said it was a con, but just saying, that’s pretty easy to TD, and then it becomes not a problem. “He is less vulnerable to most trait disable than eisul, as it is usually with PER, and he can reactivate his trait.” How is he less vulnerable than Eisul to TD? If anything, TD hurts him more becuase than shuts him down, where Eisul will require per as well. And about you thinking that per is almost always with TD, you’re very sorely mistaken. It isn’t, most of the time, and only a select few monsters can do both in a single move. But maybe I’m not convincing you here. Many other people will agree with me that Eisul is better. Ask and listen to them if you need to. But eventually, I believe, you will find that Eisul is better